Rewriting History
by Heaven's Destroyer
Summary: After breaking up with Videl, Gohan decides to go on a vacation to the past thanks after a suggestion from his parents and Bulma in order to train his father and his friends for the upcoming terrors of Frieza, Cell and Buu. However, training isn't the only thing Gohan has on his mind as he travels with his father and Bulma to collect the Dragon Balls! Gohan/Bulma/Mai, Goku/Chi Chi


Gohan rested his elbows on his knees as he stared out over the world beneath Mount Paozu. The black haired half saiyan felt his eyes burn from unshed tears as he felt the velvet box clutched in his hand. He had worked at Capsule Corp for months to pay for the ring inside and the woman he loved had crushed his heart easier than he could have squeezed the thin gold band into a mangled mess. "A high school fling," he muttered in disgust, repeating Videl Satan's words to him the night before.

He wanted to rage at the Kais themselves for the injustice of it all as he watched the sun begin to rise on a new day. Turning his head slightly he spotted the house he had grown up in with his parents and brother and tried to calculate its distance in his head. Figuring it was safe enough, he did what all saiyans did when they felt pain. His head flew back as he released a scream of rage and emotional pain not even noticing the ground exploding beneath his feet as the grass disintegrated.

A whirlwind of dust exploded around his feet as he let it all go, all the pain and frustration of his life. He had always been in the thick of things, with the saiyans, Namek, the Androids and Buu, surrounded by friends by separated by the invisible wall of age. He had no one his own age to befriend his entire life, he was always either locked away by his mother and forced to study or fighting for his life. And now, now that he had thought he had found love Videl had thrown it back in his face!

He didn't even notice his power rising above the level that the elder Super Kai had told him would be his maximum from now on. All he could think on was the pain of his proposal being rejected and the fact that Videl had met someone new while at college. He was alone again! The dust that surrounded him in a cyclone erupted into burning smoke as a gold aura once more surrounded his body. His ebony hair flickered back and forth between black and blond as his eyes flashed from onyx to teal.

Vaguely he felt his father and brother's energy come to life as they awoke, but he ignored it. He didn't notice as his own energy erupted through a glass ceiling, as a tornado of smoke and gold energy blocked him from view and stretched to the atmosphere itself before expanding out over the mountain range. It wasn't until he felt a hand grab his shoulder that his eyes flew open, a solid teal now as they looked into his father's eyes.

No one could claim that Goku was a genius at anything beyond fighting, but as a father he could see the pain and rage in his child's eyes and pulled his son in for a hug. He fought off the urge to cry out under the sheer power of his son's aura as it crashed down upon him. As he had understood it from Elder Supreme Kai, Gohan had surpassed any form of Super Saiyan to become something completely new, but the blond hair and blue green eyes told a different story.

"It's alright Gohan, I'm here," he said and hugged his son closer as the eighteen year old broke down and began to weep. A rumble underneath their feet told Goku what he had feared, whatever this new level of power Gohan had found, it was enough to shake the Earth to pieces. However, as his son released his emotions in his tears his transformation fell away, leaving a sobbing young man in the wake of a powerful warrior.

Together, father and son fell to their knees as the younger of the two continued to weep for the loss of his love and finding himself alone again.

* * *

"I can't believe that harpy said no to my Gohan," Chi Chi raged later that morning as she sat across from her long time best friend Bulma Briefs at Capsule Corp. The two had decided to have tea at Bulma's place so as not to wake the sleeping young man who had finally pass out from emotional and physical exhaustion. Of course, that meant putting up with Trunks and Goten causing mayhem and Vegeta had seemed to be lurking nearby more often than usual.

"So that's what happened," said prince said with a snarl as he clutched his fist. "I could feel that brat clear over here this morning, I thought he was powering up in the living room," he snarled. He couldn't wrap his mind around the amount of power he had felt pouring off the half saiyan earlier that morning. He had come to terms with Kakarot being more powerful than him, but his brat had just exploded into the front because his girlfriend had broken up with him?

Bulma had been silent as she listened to Chi Chi recount the story of Gohan's transformation at Mount Paozu that morning. Despite Gohan having two living parents, she had felt as though he was as good as her own son after Namek and the thought of someone breaking his heart was enough to make her as furious as his own mother. However, rather than fly into a rage she had tried to think of a way to make Gohan feel better. "Hey, what if we sent Gohan on a cruise or something to make him feel better? Maybe he'll meet someone new while he's there?"

Chi Chi paused in her rant about the harlot daughter of Hercule Satan to think over her friend's suggestion. "That's not a bad idea Bulma," she said after a few minutes. "What about if we sent him somewhere other than a cruise though. You know he always wished he could spend more time with his father, what if we used the dragon balls to send him back to when you and Goku first met?"

"Chi Chi, you're talking about creating a whole new time line," Bulma said with a start. "Who knows what could happen if we send Gohan back as powerful as he is to that time! Some Mystical Super Saiyan would have made everything a breeze. Even Piccolo would have been annihilated with just a blink from someone that powerful!"

"So, just take the brat's powers away from him," Vegeta hissed in agitation and envy.

"Oh, what if we just wished that he had gone to a different High School other than the one Videl went to? He could meet some other girl and fall in love with someone who wouldn't hurt him," the boy's mother said with a gleam in her eye at the renewed thought of grandchildren.

"No, no, I think Gohan spending time with Goku is a good idea," Bulma said as she thought back to 'the good old days' when she had been part of the action and not always kept safe because of how powerful everyone was. "I know! Why don't we send Gohan back but wish his power was the same as Goku's was back then? That way he'll become strong alongside Goku?"

"Are you daft woman," Vegeta yelled. Sure it had been his idea, but he didn't think the two women would actually think of taking away Gohan's powers. "That brat busted his ass to become as powerful as he is, you can't just take that from him! Have you even thought about how he'll feel about that?"

A cough from behind them made them all jerk to look at the figure towering at the sliding back door. "I didn't know you cared so much, Vegeta," Gohan said as he stepped into the room followed by his father. "While I don't mind the wish to return to the past to spend time with dad, you'll realize how bizarre it will be to explain everything to him? 'Hi dad, I know you're only twelve but I'm your son from the future and I came back in time in order to get over my girlfriend breaking up with me', yeah, I doubt that will fly."

"Actually, Gohan," Goku started, "I don't think it would be such a bad idea. If me and Bulma wrote letters to our younger selves explaining what's going on it should work. Oh wait, I didn't know how to read back then, ha ha," he said with a chuckle. "But think about what Trunks did for our time line, thanks to him we were more prepared for the Androids, now imagine if I knew about Frieza all the way back at the beginning and trained for that fight!"

"Are… are you sure you'd be okay with me training you," Gohan asked stunned. The thought of training his father was daunting to say the least. Goku had always been his pillar and hero while growing up, to turn that around would seem almost blasphemous.

"Sure, after my first tournament, I just fought the Red Ribbon Army and trained on my own for three years before my second tournament. If I were to train with you, I'd win no problem," the happy go lucky man said with a grin. "Then who knows, maybe you could turn Piccolo to our side without us having to nearly kill one another at the23rd budokai."

"Well, if you think it's a good idea," Gohan said nervously before grinning. "Hey Bulma, do you think you could make me a gravity chamber before I go back? There's no point in letting my skills get rusty while I wait to train dad!"

* * *

Who knew time traveling by wish would have been so interesting and fast? One moment Gohan had been saying a tearful good bye to his family and friends, and the next he was standing in the middle of the road leading home. The only difference was the sight of his father as a child lifting a car above his head and calling it a monster. Faster than either Goku or Bulma could see, Gohan was sitting the vehicle down at a safe distance from his father.

"Whew that was a close one," he said to himself as he looked at his father. It was strange how much his father as a kid looked like his younger brother. "Hey, relax it isn't a monster," he called out to the child who was staring at him in surprise. Turning his attention to the car, Gohan pulled the handle and opened it. "Excuse me miss, but maybe you should step out so that he can see you aren't something dangerous."

Goku watched as the strange man reached into the strange monster and saw a set of feet appear beneath the creature's weird ear before another person appeared. The monster had obviously eaten someone else! But, wait, didn't the man say that it wasn't a monster. He blinked as the lavender haired person turned to him with glaring blue eyes. "Hey, did that monster eat you?"

"That's not a monster you little freak, it's a car," the person yelled at him before turning to look at the man. He blinked as her eyes seemed to transform into bright pink hearts and her cheeks began to turn red. "Thank you for rescuing me from that Neanderthal bumpkin," she said as she turned her head away from the man. "My name's Bulma Briefs, who might you be?"

Gohan chuckled and smiled. "I know who you are Bulma, my name's Son Gohan," he said and began to feel around inside his purple gi before producing a letter. "Here, this is for you, it's supposed to explain everything," he said casually. "The kid over there is Son Goku," he continued.

"Hey, how do you know my name," Goku asked as he tilted his head in confusion. Without waiting for Gohan to answer he continued to ask questions. "Why do you have the same name as my grandfather? How did you lift that monster so easily? It was really heavy! I could barely pick it up!"

"That's a lot of questions, Goku, maybe we should go inside your grandpa's house so that I can answer them," the older boy said as he began to walk up the road that both Goku and Bulma had been traveling. He was glad he had saved the car, since it could fit three people. He had heard about how his father and Bulma had met and being forced onto a motorcycle built for two and didn't want to try and make it fit three instead.

After they had reached Goku's home, the boy had started to cook his fish while Bulma read the letter in silence. Gohan sat beside Goku telling him they would wait for Bulma to finish reading before he would answer questions. "This can't be for real," Bulma finally said as she finished and looked at Gohan with wide eyes. "You're this kid's son from the future?"

"Yup," Gohan said with a chuckle as Goku turned to look at him with wide eyes. "I was named after his grandfather, Gohan. I take it that letter explained everything and gave you proof that it's real," he asked and saw Bulma blush and nod. The letter had contained information only she had known and she quickly crumpled it up and threw it into the fire to keep that secret from getting out. "I suppose I have a lot to explain."

"I guess I should start with why Goku has a tail," he said after a few minutes of thought. "I used to have one but it was cut off for safety reasons. Anyway, the tail is a sign that we are members of an alien race called Saiyans," he explained. "Our tails give us the power to transform into monstrous sized apes called an Oozaru when we see a full moon. I'm sorry to say, Goku, but you were the one who killed your grandfather."

Goku stared at his future son in horror. Everything in his body wanted to deny the accusation, but deep inside he felt that he was telling the truth. The young boy sniffled and wiped at his eyes to stop the tears from flowing. "It wasn't your fault, Goku. Only a few saiyans can control the transformation and neither of us have ever been able to do it," Gohan said and put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Anyway, Goku here was originally named Kakarott before he was sent to Earth to wipe out all life, but he accidentally hit his head and forgot about his mission and became Goku. The reason no saiyan has come after him was because the day he was sent here, Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a tyrant named Frieza who wiped out nearly the entire race. Only four saiyans survived, the Prince also named Vegeta, another named Nappa and my uncle, Goku's brother, Raditz. Eventually they'll all come to Earth and I'm sorry to say, they're all more powerful than anyone on Earth, well, until I came back in time anyway."

Bulma looked at Gohan closely. "So, something important is going to happen today, that's why you came back to this particular moment," she said with gleam in her eye. "What's so important that you came back to this point in time, when me and Goku just so happen to meet?"

"Well, today is the day that you two begin to look for the dragon balls. I didn't get a lot of time to spend with my dad when I was growing up, so you and my mom thought it would be a good idea to send me back to now so I can travel with you," he explained. "In a few years, I'll start training dad to be prepared for the saiyans and his eventual confrontation with Frieza. I'd fight myself but… where's honor in bullying someone so weak?"

"Is there a way to prove how strong you are," Goku asked as he took in everything his son said. It was a bit disorienting, a word he didn't know, but he decided to push it all away and deal with it later.

"Well, you two can't sense energy, so I thought ahead," he said with a grin and reached into his pocket only to pull out a piece of glass attached to an earpiece. "This is a scouter, the Bulma from my time made it so it could register higher power levels than the standard variety. What it does is measure a person's energy and then display it as a number."

Bulma snatched the strange device from the half saiyan and turned it over in her hand inspecting it. Without hesitating she put it on and pressed the button on the side. Her first focus was Goku and watched as it sprouted the number 10 before looking at her leg and seeing the number 2 appear. Frowning she turned the green glass toward Gohan and saw him smile. The counter began to rocket upward, it blitzed through the double digits and began to fly through the triple digits before it entered the thousands. When it finally stopped it displayed the number 30,000 and caused the girl to give an eep.

"What is it Bulma," Goku asked as he sucked whatever flesh was left on the ribs of the big fish he had casually eaten at mind numbing speeds while she had been distracted.

"Yo… you're at 10, Goku," she said as she stared at the smirking man across from her. "I'm only a 2," she admitted making Goku grin at how strong he was. "Gohan… Gohan was at thirty… thousand," she finally managed to say and saw Goku's grin get even bigger.

"Wow Gohan, you're really strong, I can't wait to train with you," the young saiyan said eagerly.

"Actually, I'm holding back," the older saiyan admitted. "The scouter maxes out at a higher number, but I don't feel like showing off at the moment," he said. "In the future we learned how to suppress our power so that we can fool a scouter. Frieza was well above a million," he admitted turning towards his father, "and that was before he used even one percent of his full power."

Goku and Bulma stared at him like he had gone insane. "Anyway, I think we should get going. Bulma, why don't you show Goku you're dragon balls so that he can retrieve his? I figured we could make good time before night fall and we have to set up camp. I have some add-ons for the capsule house," Gohan said as he produced his own set of capsules. "This way we'll have room for all of us and no one has to sleep on the floor."

"Thanks Gohan," Bulma said as she opened the bag attached to her belt and produced two glowing orange spheres with stars in them. "Alright Goku, Gohan said that you had one of these, do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, but my grandpa gave it to me," Goku said bristling at the idea of handing it over to the girl sitting across from him. "I don't know if I should just hand it over to you, no matter what Gohan said."

"Why don't you hold on to it then Goku," Gohan said with a smile. "You can bring it along with us and keep a hold of it until Bulma makes her wish?"

The wild haired saiyan seemed to think on that for a moment before nodding. "Alright, just let me pack and then I'll come with you," he said before standing up and dashing into the house.

Bulma looked at Gohan with a hint of surprise in her face. "You didn't tell him that the dragon balls scatter after a wish. He won't be able to bring his grandfather's dragon ball back here after I make my wish."

"He'll need motivation later on in order to go on some of his adventures, that dragon ball will be what pushes him onward," the older man said before he stood up. "I should tell you now, gathering the dragon balls will not be easy, there will be plenty of times that you and Goku's lives are in danger," he said before he turned and looked her in the eye. "I won't help unless it's absolutely necessary," he continued. "This journey is for the two of you, it isn't my place to interfere more than I need too."

The lavender haired girl looked at Son Gohan in astonishment. Here was someone with full knowledge of what was coming but he wasn't going to help, or just tell them where anything was. He was going to make the whole trip go as it had in his time as much as he could because it 'wasn't his journey'. "That's crap," she said narrowing her eyes and glaring murderously at him and causing him to step back. "I read that letter, this isn't your timeline Son Gohan, anything could happen just because you showed up! We won't be the same people you knew where you came from, we could end up completely different, so you better help out because like it or not, every ripple in our time stream was caused by you making it your fault!"

"Ye… yes ma'am," Gohan said as he cowered away from the teenage girl, knowing good well how scary she could be. He had heard her and his mother once talk about how they kept Super Saiyan children in line and it had nearly scarred him for life. Just then Goku reappeared from the hut and grinned at them with a pack on his back. "I… I guess Goku's ready, should we be heading out?"

* * *

After a brush with a rather weak Pterodactyl that Goku had smashed over the head with his Power Pole after it had snatched up Bulma, the trio had decided to set up the Capsule House and rest for the night. As Bulma was helping Goku with his bath, Gohan walked to a panel in the wall and opened it to reveal a computer terminal. Sliding a capsule out of his case he slid it into a small round slot on the side and began to tap at the keyboard. After several moments there was a POOF as a door appeared on the far side of the room. Closing the terminal Gohan walked to the new door and opened it, revealing a large room, bigger than the rest of the house and filled with weights and a refrigerator.

"What is that," a voice said from behind him and causing him to turn around. Bulma stood gaping at the massive room before she pushed by the half saiyan and stepped inside. Her instinct told her to head to the terminal on the wall, but Gohan's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

He gave her his best Son smile as she turned toward him. "This is a gravity chamber that your father invented in my time," he explained as he walked inside. "Of course, you improved it beyond anyone's expectations. The highest he could reach is one hundred times Earth's normal gravity, but this room can reach up to five hundred times gravity," he explained. "It's powered by its own generator and has a year's supply of food in the fridge. This is where I'll be training when we stop for the night, eventually I'll need to borrow it to train Goku."

"How much gravity have you trained in," she asked looking at him in shock. Five hundred times gravity was enough to liquefy a person's body, but he wasn't a human, at least fully. Who knew what extremes he and Goku could push their physiology too.

"The highest I've ever gone is ten times and that was in an emergency," he answered. "My dad once trained from ten times Earth's gravity to one hundred times gravity in six days. Vegeta pushed himself to four hundred times gravity, though it nearly killed him. I'll just be doing some stances and basic exercises tonight while you two sleep. I have to keep on my toes because you were right," he admitted. "Who knows what my appearance in this time line will cause to happen and I need to be prepared."

Bulma blushed when he said she was right, remembering her argument with him earlier in the day. "Well, as long as you remember that, we'll get along well Gohan," she said with a smile. "Now, I'm about to make me and Son some food, do you want me to make you anything?"

"Sure, that would be great," he admitted as he turned to follow her out of the room. His eyes though moved seemingly of their own accord over her shoulders and her shapely body, barely hidden by the tight white shirt she wore, to her round jean clad bottom that seemed to wiggle for him. He blushed heavily and looked away before walking toward the bathroom. "Do you mind if I shower while you're cooking?"

"Not at all," she answered and blushed as Gohan pulled off the top of his gi before walking into the bathroom. The man was cut like no one she had ever seen before and she swore his muscles had muscles. However, more than a few scars lingered over his body with the worst one covering his left shoulder. She had wanted to ask what had happened, but he was already shutting the door in order to remove his pants.

As she set about making dinner for the three of them, she wondered just what had happened in Gohan's life and what had made him want to return to the past. She understood he was powerful, but he was the same age as her! Nothing in her life had ever made her want to train to the point where smashing a mountain was like crushing an ant! She began to set the table and put down the food she had made when Goku had walked out of the bathroom, she hadn't even realized he was still in there with Gohan!

"Ew, that food smells yucky," the boy said with a scrunched up nose. Climbing into a seat he looked over the variety of dishes and sighed. "I guess I'll have to catch my own food, I mean, why did you make a bowl of grass and leaves," he asked pointing to the salad she had made as a side.

"If you don't want to eat it, fine," she growled, keeping her voice low as she glared daggers at the little boy. "You don't have to insult my cooking though. Go catch you own food if mine isn't good enough for you Son."

The door to the bathroom slid open as Gohan returned. "Just be back by sun up Goku, we don't want to have to take off without you," he said with a chuckle.

"Speak for yourself," the lavender haired girl muttered with a glare at the smaller boy. After all, with someone as strong as Gohan around did she really need Goku? But, the two were a set since Gohan had come back in time just to spend time with his father. "Whatever, I'm going to go take a bath while you're gone Goku," she said before walking past the older boy and slipping into the bathroom. After stripping down she was about to slide into the warm water when a set of purple clothes in the laundry bin caught her eye. Making sure the door was properly locked, she moved to the bin and pulled out the purple gi that Gohan been wearing and brought it to her nose. The heavy musk scent seemed to fill her lungs and she sighed in pleasure, it was better than any cologne she had ever smelled.

Dropping the shirt back into the dirty laundry she hurried to the steaming tub filled with bubbles and lowered her self in. Releasing a sigh at how good it felt to be in the water and filling her muscles relax, she thought about Gohan, his ripped body and the heavy scent of musk that lingered in her nostrils, and found her hands wandering. Closing her eyes she released a sigh of pleasure as she imagined all the things she and the man from the future could do if only Goku hadn't been around.


End file.
